Diego (Season Two)
Diego is a werewolf who made his debut in the twelfth episode of . Early History Little is known about Diego's early history, what is known however, is how he came to be trapped in the 2018 Prison World. Sometime during 2018, Diego attended a small party with Jade and Wendy, however it quickly became apparent that the party had been organized to see which Mystic Falls High School student could bring the "biggest freak". When Jade realized this, the trio attempted to leave, however one of the Timberwolves threw a ball at Diego's head. In retaliation, Diego became increasingly angry and tore off the student's arm, thus beginning a fight between the students. Alaric suggested killing Diego and the other students, however Caroline convinced him to send the students away to the Prison World as punishment. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In Kai Parker Screwed Us, In You Can't Save Them All, Diego and Wendy hunt for Alaric beneath the Salvatore Boarding House. He can track Alaric by his scent. Diego finds Alaric's jacket on the floor and proceeds to grab it, but Wendy realizes it's a trap. When he grabs the jacket, a bear-trap hidden underneath activates and captures his arm. With the trap exposed, Alaric rounds the corner with a sword in hand. Enraged, Diego growls and attempts to free himself. Alaric warns him to stay down, but Diego attempts to lunge at Alaric. However, he's ran-through with the sword. Wendy watches in silent horror as he collapses to the floor. Later, he and Wendy talk with Jade, who's had her humanity restored. Ultimately they just want to return home and Josie has a plan. She explains that she has the means to create doors out of the Prison World, but in doing so someone will have to stay. Josie elects to leave him behind, but Alaric dismisses the thought. At the onset of night within the Prison World, Josie enacts her plan to escape — he, Wendy and Jade in tow. She explains that they'll need to place the spires in a circle around her in order to create a boundary spell and the doors will open beneath them. As Josie begins the spell, Diego can't let go of his rage. He transforms and attacks Alaric from behind. "I will never forgive you" he declares to Alaric. He looms over Alaric, ready to attack, but Sebastian appears and snaps his neck from behind. All the others, except for Sebastian, leave the Prison World. The spell however leaves the Prison World unstable and collapses in on itself — leaving his fate, ultimately, unknown. Personality Despite being offered the chance to escape the prison world, Diego couldn’t let go of his rage in attacked Alaric. He also proclaimed he could never forgive him. This ironically led to his defeat, when Sebastian snuck up on him and killed him. Physical Appearance Diego is broadly built, and had dark brown hair and dark eyes. When transformed in his "wolfman" form, he has dark brown fur; it is assumed the same applies to his full wolf form, though this has not been seen. Powers and Abilities Diego possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-Evolved werewolf. However, given his unique situation of being trapped within the 2018 prison world under the full moon, experiencing thousands of turns over ten years, he learned to control his transformation. Given his control, he could perform a shift into a "wolfman" appearance, rather than a wolf. Weaknesses Diego has the typical weaknesses of a non-Evolved werewolf. Relationships Appearances Season Two *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *'Diego' is of Spanish origin. Variant of James (Hebrew) "he who supplants".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego Trivia Gallery LGC212-025-Wendy-Diego-Jade.png LGC212-026~Wendy-Diego.png LGC212-028-Wendy-Jade-Diego~Young Josie.png LGC212-031-Wendy-Diego~Jade.png LGC212-047-Diego.png LGC212-049-Diego.png LGC212-081-Diego.png LGC212-082-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-102-Wendy-Diego~Jade.png LGC212-104~Jade-Wendy-Diego.png LGC212-122-Diego-Wendy.png LGC212-131-Diego.png LGC213-007-Diego~Wendy.png LGC213-009-Diego.png LGC213-086~Josie-Diego-Jade-Wendy-Alaric.png LGC213-087-Diego-Jade.png LGC213-118-Diego.png LGC213-133-Diego.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown status